Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/Poczciwe prowincjonalne idee
Doktor Judym niemało miał pracy w czasie sezonu. Zrywał się rano, tym skwapliwiej, że już przed godziną szóstą jego izdebka pod blaszanym dachem dokąd w czerwcu ze wspaniałych salonów wyniesiono jego „lary i piernaty”– wprost tliła się od żaru. Notował na stacji meteorologicznej, zwiedzał izby, gdzie kąpielowi stosowali „zabiegi” hydropatyczne, badał porządek w łazienkach, u źródeł, a przed ósmą był w swoim szpitalu. O dziesiątej siadał w gabinecie i przyjmował pewną kategorię chorych (przeważnie młodych zdechlaków) aż do godziny pierwszej. Po obiedzie zajmował się bawieniem dam, uczestniczył w organizowaniu teatrów amatorskich, spacerów, przeróżnych rekordów, wyścigów pieszych itd. Zabawki tego rodzaju musiał traktować jako pracę swą obowiązkową, czy do nich miał chęć, czy nie. Pochłonęło go to jak nowy żywioł. Otaczały go roje kobiet młodych, zdenerwowanych, rozpróżniaczonych, żądnych tzw. wrażeń. Judym przedzierzgnął się, sam nie wiedział kiedy, w młodego franta, odzianego modnie i paplającego wesołe komunały. To zabawne, ciekawe; miłe a deprawujące życie małej stacji klimatycznej, gdzie w ciągu kilku miesięcy gromadzi się i skupia w jedną jakby familię ze wszystkich końców kraju i ze wszelkich sfer towarzyskich ludność chwilowa – oszołomiło go zupełnie. Ni z tego, ni z owego bawił się towarzysko z bogatymi damami i wchodził, nie dość że jako świadek, ale jako arbiter w najsekretniejsze ich tajemnice. Był poszukiwany, a nawet wzajem wydzierany sobie przez „koterię” – a nieraz ze śmiechem wewnętrznym decydował o czymś, co sam zwał tonem i smakiem. Czasami, gdy do siebie wracał późno w nocy z jakiejś pysznej uciechy, zastanawiał się nad pięknością życia, nad tymi nowymi jego formami, które poznawał. Zdawało mu się, gdy o tym świecie cisowskim myślał, że czyta romans z końca zeszłego wielu, pełen somatyzmu, gdzie widać życie godne zniszczenia, które wszakże posiada jakiś taki urok... Siła zmysłów, umyślnie w piękne formy skryta, staje się czymś nie znanym dla ordynarnej, zwyczajnej natury. Były chwile, że wprost zachwycał się wymową dyskretnego milczenia, symboliką kwiatów, barw, muzyki, słów ciągle bojących się czegoś... Na balach i reunionach bywał czasami i „pałac”. Wówczas berło królowej przechodziło do rąk panny Natalii. Gdy ukazywała się w jasnej sukni, była tak oślepiająco piękna, że wszystko, co żyło, na śmierć się w niej kochało. Ona przeczuwała zapewne ten szał masowy, który wśród mężczyzn szerzyły jej królewskie oczy, ale nie raczyła go widzieć. Była zawsze zimna, obojętna, jakby wyrwana z tego życia. Czasami bawiła się z większą ochotą, uśmiechała powabnie, ale zaraz później, gdy tylko dostrzegła, że ten lub ów chce z chwilowego jej usposobienia wyciągnąć wniosek na swoją korzyść, sprowadzała go na padół jednym spojrzeniem i jednym uśmiechem innego rodzaju. Było tak i z Judymem. Rozzuchwalony powodzeniem u dam dr Tomasz zbliżał się śmiało do panny Natalii. W trakcie jednego z reunionów wybrała go kilkakrotnie, wesoło się z nim bawiła, sama wspomniała o Paryżu i wycieczce wersalskiej. Judymowi zakręciło się w głowie. Wzburzony tym wszystkim, w jakimś obłędzie śmiałości zdecydował się wykonać istny zamach i w następnym kontredansie począł mówić o Karbowskim, którego od paru tygodni nie było w Cisach. Panna Orszeńska zgadzała się, gdy mówił, że ten Karbowski nie wydaje mu się być człowiekiem sympatycznym, witała jego słowa za pomocą krótkich skinień głową i dyskretnych okrzyków. Flirt wesoły trwał w dalszym ciągu. Tylko gdy później doktor zbliżył się jeszcze i, zachęcony sukcesem, chciał rzecz ciągnąć dalej już nie o Karbowskim, lecz o sobie, struchlał ujrzawszy w jej oczach taki blask ponurej dumy, jakiego jeszcze nie widział w życiu. Zdawało mu się, że ten wzrok hetmański, ubliżający mu bez wzruszenia, z głębi przymkniętych powiek wbija się w niego i szarpie na sztuki, rozdziera na strzępy, podobnie jak pazury orlicy ćwiertują żywą zdobycz. Słowa, które chciał powiedzieć, zwinęły się i niby garść pakuł utkwiły w gardle. Blady, ze ściśniętymi zębami, siedział jak przykuty na łańcuchu, nie będąc w stanie ani odejść, ani pozostać. Wszystkie te okoliczności stawały doktorowi na przeszkodzie w zajęciu się sprawami szpitalnymi. Były w nim tego lata jak gdyby dwa prądy ścigające się wzajem. Im bardziej jeden z nich pomykał naprzód i zabiegał drogę, tym mocniej natężały się siły drugiego. Doktor czuł w sobie ciągłą przeszkodę w staraniu około chorych i zwalczał ją za pomocą silnej pracy, ale skoro tylko zetknął się ze światem zabaw, ulegał mu z tym większą bezwładnością, im namiętniej pracował w szpitalu. Było mu wszakże z tym wszystkim bardzo dobrze na świecie. Żył bez przerwy i nie miał wcale wyobrażenia, co to jest refleksja, nuda, zniechęcenie. Szpital powstał właściwie dopiero przy nim. Budynek stał od lat kilku, dźwignięty przez „idealistę” Niewadzkiego, ale po jego śmierci traktowany był rozmaicie. W razie potrzeby administrator majątku składał w salkach szpitalnych buraki, rozsypane klepki kuf z gorzelni, zepsute części młocarni itd. Kiedy indziej lokaje, rządca, ekonom, kasjer i inni funkcjonariusze pożyczali dla swych gości łóżek, a naczynia i utensylia rozkradziono ze słowiańską starannością, Nieraz leżała tam jakaś bezdomna położnica, nad którą ktoś się wziął i z1itował – jakiś parobek folwarczny chory na kolki albo jakie dziecko z ospą... Opiekę nad szpitalikiem sprawował dr Węglichowski. Kłamałby, kto by twierdził, że dyrektor zgadzał się na składanie w szpitalu kup żelastwa, owszem, wyznać trzeba, że czasami śmiał się z tego do rozpuku, ale nie można również utrzymywać, żeby się zajmował chorymi. Gdy ktoś był bardzo kiepski, a złożono go w szpitaliku dla „umiejscowienia zarazy”, dr Węglichowski czasem przyszedł i skrobnął receptę. Zwykle nawet pomagało jego lekarstwo. Częstokroć wynajdywał jakieś cherlactwo proboszcz, panny albo sama babka dziedziczka. Wówczas pakowano takiego szczęśliwca do szpitala. Jeżeli to był pupil księdza, to z plebanii przynoszono mu talerz rosołu albo jaką nogę kury gotowanej w potrawce. Jeżeli protegowany miał za opiekunki panny ze dworu – zajadał najpyszniejsze ochłapy z półmisków, częstokroć ze szkodą dla zdrowia. W ogóle ten domek szpitalny stojący w odosobnieniu, a wśród budynków folwarcznych, służących do wytwarzania zysku sposobami wiadomymi, reprezentował na skromną skalę los szlachetnej idei wśród świata materialnego. Stał smutny, opuszczony, bezradny, nieśmiały, jakby z założonymi rękami. Dr Tomasz ulegał głębokiej, a nie dającej się stłumić pasji, ilekroć zbliżał się do tego domostwa. Kiedy myślał o człowieku, który je postawił w pewnym celu, który przemyśliwał długo, jak to należy zbudować, i gdy z tym wszystkim zestawiał rezultat przedsięwzięcia, czuł taką wściekłość, jakby go tamten nieznany zmarły biczował słowami pogardy. I nie tylko to jedno. Skoro urządził sobie z pierwszej widnej salki gabinet przyjęć, od razu zwaliła mu się na kark lawina Żydów, dziadów, obieżyświatów, biedaków, suchotników, rakowatych – wszystka, słowem, płacząca krwawymi łzami bieda polskiego cuchnącego miasteczka i nie inaczej cuchnących wiosek. Doktor rozsegregował ten materiał i zabrał się do niego. Jednych musiał przyjąć do szpitala na czas pewien, trzeba więc było uporządkować sam szpital. Do tego wziął się par force. Odszukał przez płatnych agentów każde z wywleczonych łóżek i odebrał je w sposób najbardziej nieubłagany. Historia zdobywania nowych sienników, kołder, poduszek, prześcieradeł – mogłaby zająć tom in folio. Na kupno dwu wanien i urządzeń do ogrzewania wody grały teatr amatorski najpiękniejsze i najbardziej dystyngowane kuracjuszki. Każdy sprzęt do gabinetu, apteki, kuchni itd. młody eskulap zdobywał na ludziach. Tu wycyganił sześć talerzy, tam wyflirtował noże, widelce, łyżki; tę zmusił do kupienia szklanek, z kim innym wygrał zakład o sztukę perkalu na bieliznę szpitalną. Stara pani-dziedziczka interesowała się zabiegami młodego doktora, nawet miała dla niego łzy w oczach i podziękowania „w imieniu nieboszczyka”, ale sama była pod tak silnym wpływem plenipotenta, który nie cierpiał tych fanaberii rozgrymaszających parobków, że od siebie nic wielkiego uczynić nie mogła. Bądź co bądź na jej zlecenié otoczono terytorium szpitalne nowym, silnym parkanem i wydano rozkaz ogrodnikowi, ażeby starannie utrzymywał sad dookoła budynku. To była pierwsza ważna zdobycz, gdyż od tej chwili panem owego templum okolonego parkanami stał się Judym. Nikt tam już ze służby i rozmaitych przychodniów nie miał prawa nie tylko nic wynieść, ale nawet postawić kroku. Drzwi kute były szczelnie zamknięte i uzbrojone w dzwonek... Drugą ważną zdobyczą była pani Wajsmanowa. Osoba ta była wdową po jakimś „mężu nieboszczyku”, który posiadał „pewien kapitalik”, wszakże w tym czasie pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek funduszu. Pani Wajsmanowa przyjęła miejsce dozorczyni szpitala z pensją 400 rubli (którą, rzecz prosta, z „cichej kasy” pod najtajemniejszym sekretem wypłacał z pedantyczną regularnością za pośrednictwem Judyma M. Les) – z mieszkaniem, światłem, opałem, co wszystko znowu wzięło na siebie dominium. Trzecim faktem fundamentalnego znaczenia było zaopatrzenie chorych kurujących się – w żywność. Tu Judym postępował jak Makiawel . Działał na plenipotenta-materialistę za pomocą nastawionych kuracjuszek, dopuszczał się względem niego niskiego pochlebstwa, kusił go obietnicami, wreszcie wydał go w ręce trzech panien z pałacu i uzyskał swoje. Plenipotent zgodził się dostarczać szpitalowi jak rok długi określoną ilość kartofli, mąki, kaszy, mleka, masła, warzyw, owoców etc. i podpisał własnoręcznie cyrograf chytrze ułożony przez Judyma. Zakład leczniczy nie był w stanie odmówić swej pomocy, w pewnej zresztą mierze. Wreszcie proboszcz, dostawca mięsa do zakładu i dworu, bogatsi łyczkowie z miasteczka, zniewoleni przez proboszcza i doktora, obowiązali się dawać szpitalowi potrzebne materiały spożywcze w naturze. Tak tedy już w połowie lata szpital był ożywiony i pełen zdechlactwa Kaszlano tam, stękano, sapano – aż się doktorskie serce radowało. W ogródku wygrzewały się na słońcu stare, uschnięte babska, zgniłe dzieci dygocące w potach malarii, rozmaite „głupie” Żydki i wszelkie inne ptaki niebieskie, co ani sieją, ani orzą... Nie było tygodnia, żeby doktor nie palnął operacji. Wycinał kaszaki, bolączki, wiercił, przekłuwał, ekstyrpował, urzynał, przylepiał itd. Co było w tym wszystkim istotnie złego, to brak pomocy felczerskiej i przechodzące wszelkie granice ubóstwa narzędzi oraz środków opatrunkowych. Pani Wajsmanowa nie znosiła widoku krwi (osobliwie chłopskiej i, horribile dictu! – żydowskiej), brzydziła się tałatajstwem i w ogóle gardziła motłochem. Doktor musiał ją na każdym kroku pilnować i przymuszać do tego, żeby się strzegła objawów wzgardy dla chłopów. Sfery „miarodajne” kierujące zakładem leczniczym przypatrywały się działalności młodego chirurga, jeśli można się tak wyrazić, spod oka. Nie można mówić, żeby ktokolwiek sprzeciwiał się albo nawet miał za złe Judymowi jego postępowanie, ale z drugiej strony nie można utrzymywać, żeby ktokolwiek podzielał jego w tej sprawie entuzjazm. Dr Węglichowski wszelkie zabiegi swego asystenta zdążającego do postawienia szpitala na stopie tak niebywałej traktował w sposób tak samo ironiczny, jak rozkradanie przez lokajów łóżek szpitalnych. Jeżeli Judym domagał się pomocy czynnej w materiałach, dr Węglichowski zgadzał się postękując i wydzielał ilości, rozumie się, do najwyższego stopnia zmniejszone. Gdy szpitalik był naładowany, dyrektor doświadczał niesmaku, choć tego nie dał poznać nikomu ani uczuć Judymowi. Ale żarty z zapalczywości „ordynatora” brzmiały wówczas w ustach dr „Węglicha” w sposób pobłażliwy, może cokolwiek zanadto przesadnie. Od czasu do czasu stary medyk zachodził do szpitala i po dawnemu tam rządził. Wkraczał do izb w kapeluszu na głowie, z cygarem w ustach, mówił głośno, zadawał pytania, zżymał się, łajał panią Wajsmanową, pokrzykiwał na chorych, i zbadawszy przelotnie tego i owego, kreślił szerokim pismem recepty albo radził Judymowi, żeby temu dać to, innemu tamto... „Ordynator” słuchał tych rozkazów z najzupełniejszym posłuszeństwem i każde zlecenie wykonywał w sposób nieodwołalny. Chodziło mu o zyskanie dra Węglichowskiego dla idei szpitala, o wciągnięcie go do pracy, toteż puszczał mimo uszu żarty i przepisy, na które się nie godził. Jeżeli nawet dyrektor kazał kogoś znanego sobie, jakiegoś „ptaszka”, wydalić bez pardonu z granic szpitala, Judym i wtedy zmuszał się do uległości. Taki stan rzeczy trwał do końca sierpnia. W ostatnich dniach tego miesiąca liczba gości zaczęła się zmniejszać. Bryki, powozy i omnibusy zakładowe wywoziły codziennie jakieś towarzystwo, a przynajmniej jakąś rodzinę. Dr Judym rujnował się na bukiety pożegnalne, w których nad innym kwieciem przeważały niezapominajki. Stanął już w głębi parku pierwszy chłód ranny, słał wieczorami na murawach zimną, białą rosę, a w szczyty drzew wplótł tu i ówdzie żółty liść, jakby pierwszy siwy włos w czuprynę dojrzałego mężczyzny. Cichy smutek ogarnął rozbawione kółka. Teraz właśnie wydobywały się na jaw sympatie ukrywane starannie. Nad osobami, które wtedy dopiero miały sobie mnóstwo słów do powiedzenia, zawisł złośliwy dzień wyjazdu. Serce Judyma zostało nie tknięte, a przemijające „wrażenia” były dlań czymś w rodzaju deszczu, który rozkwaszą ziemię i czyni ją niby to do niczego nie zdolną, a właściwie udziela jej wtedy władzy stwarzania. Przelotne smutki szybko uschły, dusza Judyma stężała i pchnęła go do roboty zdwojonej. W pierwszych dniach września, kiedy przyszły słoty, w czworakach folwarcznych zapadło mnóstwo dzieci na tak zwaną frybrę. Czworaki owe mieściły się za dużym i wilgotnym parkiem, który jak płaszcz ogromny spływał po pochyłości wzgórza od szczytu dworskiego aż do rzeki płynącej w łąkach. Tam były owczarnie, obory i mieszkania służby folwarcznej. Plenipotent majątku, człowiek nadzwyczaj energiczny i świetny agronom, z rzeczułki bezpożyteczne płynącej skorzystał w ten sposób, że na skraju parku, w trzęsawisku podmytym przez tajemne źródła, wybrał kilka sadzawek idących jedna za drugą. Woda przez właściwie urządzone „mnichy” spadała z jednej do drugiej. Sadzawki te wykopane były w torfiastym gruncie. Ił, porzucony na brzegach i groblach, macerował się w słońcu i we właściwym czasie służył do użyźniania roli. Woda odpływająca stamtąd łączyła się podłużnym basenem ze stawami, które rozlewały się w parku zakładowym, co bardzo upiększyło wiecznie kwaśne pobrzeża. Miejsce i tak już makre, przez wstrzymanie zbiorników martwej wody wyziewało ze siebie ciężki opar, którego słońce strawić nie mogło. Tam to właśnie (w czworakach i we wsi leżącej na drugim brzegu łąki) grasowała frybra. Dzieci przyprowadzone stamtąd do Judyma były wyschnięte, zielone, z wargami tak sinymi, jakby je miały poczernione węglem, z oczyma, które nie patrzały. Periodyczne ataki gorączki, ciągłe bóle głowy i owa jakby śmierć duszy w żywych jeszcze ciałach zmusiły Judyma po długim badaniu do smutnego rokowania, że ma przed sobą ofiary malarii. Wówczas wybrał się cichaczem na zwiedzanie miejscowości leżących w dole. Przekonał się, że wiele rodzin było dotkniętych tą klęską. Mieszkańcy wioski, autochtonowie, znosili ją, widać łatwiej, ale ludność folwarczna, wędrowna, przybywająca z innych okolic, padała ofiarą w bardzo wielkiej ilości. Judym brał do szpitala tylko dzieci bardzo chore, leczył je chininą i trzymał na słońcu w ogrodzie, zapędzając do różnych robót, a po trosze i do nauki. Ale nie mógł zabrać ani czwartej cząstki. Ci zaś, co „na górze”, w cieple doświadczyli poprawy, musieli wracać do swych mieszkań nad wodą. Mieszkania owe, dawno wzniesione, były stosunkowo bardzo porządne, murowane z cegły, tak samo jak owczarnie, stodoły, spichlerze itd. Nie mogło być mowy o umieszczeniu tych rodzin w innym miejscu, gdyż to pociągnęłoby szalone koszta. Tam koncentrowało się życie folwarku. Kiedy pierwszy raz Judym zapytał mimochodem plenipotenta, czy nie dałoby się przenieść czworaków na miejsce bardziej suche, ten zaczął mu się przypatrywać z uwagą, a w talki sposób, jakby doktor ni z tego, ni z owego w towarzystwie osób starszych i godnych szacunku zatańczył kankana albo wywrócił koziołka. Judym nie stracił przytomności i nie spuścił oczu. Czekał jeszcze chwilę, czy mu wszechwładny agronom nie odpowie, a gdy się niczego nié doczekał, rzekł z całą delikatnością: – Tam, w tych czworakach panujé malaria: Przyczyniają się do tego w znacznej mierze… przyczyniają się do tego… zaprowadzone sadzawki. Plenipotentowi lica i oczy krwią zabiegły. Sadzawki były to jego ulubienice. Sam je wymyślił, zarybił i osiągnął z nich dla majątku znaczny dochód. Ryby w ciągu całego roku szły na sprzedaż i do kuchni zakładu leczniczego, czyniąc już dużą pozycję, a na przyszłość cała sprawa, prowadzona umiejętnie, miała stanąć jeszcze lepiej: Prócz tego lód, szlam itd. Toteż wielkorządca i teraz nic nie rzekł, tylko błysnął oczami, a później przeszedł na inny temat w sposób zabójczo grzeczny: Taki wstęp nie zwiastował zgody ani jakiegokolwiek kompromisu, Trzeba było wywierać nacisk. Do pani dziedziczki w kwestii tak czysto folwarcznej droga prowadziła jedynie via plenipotent. Panny załamywały białe dłonie, ale nic poradzić nie mogły. Jesień nadchodziła. Po dżdżystych nocach stało nad łąkami i dolnym parkiem jakby błoto w przestworze. Gdy nim kto długo oddychał, uczuwał ból głowy i jakiś pulsujący szelest w żyłach. Wtedy również Judym zauważył, że i w zakładzie około stawów było powietrze jeżeli nie takie samo, to bardzo siostrzane. Liście zlatujące z olbrzymich grabów i wierzb sypały się w stojące baseny wody i tam w niej gniły. Na powierzchni stawów pleniła się masa wodorostów, które gdy było wyrwać i rzucić na brzegu, szerzyły woń cuchnącą. Kuracjusze przybywający do Cisów dla pozbycia się malarii nie tracili jej, a były nawet dwa wypadki febry zdobytej. Kiedy Judym zakomunikował te swoje obserwacje doktorowi Węglichowskiemu, ten zmierzył go takim samym wzrokiem jak plenipotent i żartobliwym, a jednak cierpką esencją zaprawionym tonem oświadczył, że to nie jest wcale ani febra, ani tym mniej – malaria. – Główna rzecz – dodał – nie należy o tym wcale mówić... Cmoknął go przy tym w czoło i uderzył bratnią, przyjacielską dłonią po ramieniu. Judym zdziwił się, ale... nie mówił nikomu. We wrześniu izby szpitalne pełne były dzieci większych i mniejszych. Ociężałe, mrukowate, senne istoty siedziały i leżały, gdzie się dało. W izbach panował zaduch i jakaś nieopisana nuda: Zdawało się, że tu spędzono pijaną szkołę, która za nic na świecie nigdy się niczego nie wyuczy. Dzieci te wlepiały we wszystko ślepie bez żadnego wyrazu, bez chęci nawet do jadła. Jeżeli które z nich wypędzono za drzwi, lazło bezmyślnie przed siebie, wtulając głowę w ramiona. Gdy trafiło się wolne miejsce, wnet je ktoś zajmował i przymykał oczy nie po to, żeby spać, tylko żeby na świat nie patrzeć, żeby wciągnąć się w siebie jak ślimak w skorupę i doznać ciepłej ulgi. Zwiędłe kadłuby dziewczyn, na których twarzach malował się ból głowy, pozawijane w chustki i zapaski siedziały nieruchomo na ziemi, gotowe trwać całe doby w tej samej pozycji, byleby tylko nie łazić po błocie i deszczu. Kiedy doktor wchodził, wszystkie oczy patrzały na niego jakoby ten dzień jesienny. Czasami gdzieś, w głębi przewinął się uśmiech... Ta sentymentalna gościnność dla podrostków nie chorych obłożnie, sprzeciwiająca się tak jaskrawo tradycjom szpitala, zaczęła ludzi irytować. Plenipotent wprost mówił, że zanosi się na demoralizację „w grubym stylu”, a nawet ze swej strony „za nic nie ręczył” i „umywał ręce”. W gruncie rzeczy Judym sam nie wiedział, co ma robić dalej. Chininę ekspensował jak mąkę, miał „rezultaty”, ale do czego to summa summurum prowadzić miało – nie bardzo wiedział. Gdy chore dzieci przychodziły jak owce do owczarni, pozawalał im rozkładać się i siedzieć, a gdy je stamtąd „ojcowie”, nasłani przez ekonomów i karbowych, wyciągali do roboty waląc pięścią po karku, nie protestował, bo nie wiedział w imię czego. Tak stały rzeczy, gdy pewnego dnia dr Judym otrzymał bilet od pani Niewadzkiej, w którym wyrażona była prośba, żeby się niezwłocznie pofatygował do pałacu. Skoro się tam udał, wprowadzono go do małej alkowy, gdzie stara dama zwykle przebywała. Były tam obydwie wnuczki i kilka osób z familii dalszej, które zazwyczaj bawiły w Cisach przez sezon. Judym był już w tym pokoju kilka razy, ale zgromadzenie tylu osób odebrało mu pewność siebie. Pani Niewadzka wyciągnęła doń rękę i kazała usiąść obok siebie. – Prosiłam cię, panie doktorze, na naradę. – Służę z gotowością. – Co do tych bębnów folwarcznych. Nie ma sposobu, prawda? – Nie ma żadnego. – Worszewicz ani słuchać podobno nie chce pańskich projektów przeniesienia Cisów na inne miejsce, na przykład w Góry Świętokrzyskie? – Nie chce nawet paru czworaków posunąć wyżej na tutejszą, cisowską górę, a cóż dopiero mówić o Górach Świętokrzyskich... – rzekł doktor w tym samym tonie. – Hm... To źle! Bo tutaj Joasia proponowała inną kombinację. – Panna Podborska? – Tak, tak... Chciała oddać swój pokój w skrzydle na pomieszczenie malaryków, żeby od nich szpital uwolnić. Ona tam zresztą ma jakieś swoje mrzonki, na czym się nie znam. Ale że to jest przecie jasne jak płomyk i czułe jak powój, więc nie mogę temu nie ulegać. Samo chciało w pasażyku, uważasz, doktorze, obok stancyjki gospodyni... Otóż uradziłyśmy tu, żeby jej na urodziny, w listopadzie, zrobić siurpryzę . Jest w lewej oficynie od południa stara piekarnia, całkiem dziś pusta. Tam jest izba ogromna, sucha i widna. Prosiłam pana Worszewicza, żeby kazał stamtąd wynieść wszelkie rupiecie, obielić ściany, wyrestaurować piec, opatrzeć okna... Może byś zgodził się, panie doktorze, tam te dzieci przetranslokować! Niechże się to w zimie tam grzeje i ratuje... To dla niej, dla panny Podborskiej... na wiązanie... – Czyżbym się zgodził!... Ależ... – A, no to chwała Bogu. – Te dzieci kuracji nie potrzebują, tylko suchego mieszkania tu, na górze. Gdzież jest panna Joanna? – Nie, nie, jej mówić nie trzeba! Dopiero w listopadzie otworzy się tę salę malaryjną i odda jej pontyfikalnie. Uważasz? Ona tam będzie sobie z tymi brudasami radziła. To jej rzecz... Pod pańskim zresztą dozorem lekarskim... – Ach, tak... – szepnął Judym. Uczucie niesmaku, a nawet odrazy przewinęło się w mroku jego duszy. Tom 02 Rozdział 01